We need you, Invisobill
by toontownwiz
Summary: There is only some much one can do, but what happens when Danny exceeds his limits and ends up in the hospital? How can his family and friends help him get well again? And what will Amity Park do now that they know who Danny is? Epilouge coming soon!
1. A Horrible Tradegy

**We need you, Inviso-bill**

**Chapter 1: A Horrible Tradegy **

**A/N: Okay, this is a re-write of "Death to Inviso-bill" but I won't delete that fanfic. This will be longer, have more chapters, more detailed, more excitement, all that stuff. Please get time to check my profile for the latest in fanfiction info. I really appericiate all the reviews I got. I really do, so thank you everyone who has helped me these past few weeks. This fanfiction will have DxS, but not for a while, so just be patient and enjoy the chapter, but first - some announcments.  
**

**Disclaimer: You should know this already, but to those who don't I do not own Danny Phantom. The only thing I do own is this story plot.**

**And now, some announcments.**

**1) My grandma is going to the hospital, so if I don't update as quickly, this may be why.**

**2) I was given a mandatory summer eading program that everyone has to do this summer, so I'll be busy with that, too.**

**3) I started karate, so I'll be busy practicing that, as well.**

**So, yeah, I'll be pretty busy, but I'll try and update once in a blue moon. (Sarcasim, people!)**

**And now, that all announcments are over with, on with the show! Thank you to all those people who reviewed my other story "Death to Inviso-bill". Those who loved that story will love this one too, I guarentee it!  
**

**

* * *

**Danny Fenton woke up one morning. It was close to his final exams, and he was getting barely enough sleep because he spent most of the night either studying for his final exams, or fighting ghosts. He slowly limped downstairs to eat his breakfast. He got out a bowl, and without looking, a bottle of dried raisins and poured it into his bowl. He then got out a fork, and tried to eat it with it. When his family noticed this, they immedietly took note.

"Danny, are you feeling okay?" His father, Jack Fenton asked.

"Huh? - Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're eating a bowl of dried raisins, and you're eating with a fork, and should I mention you're eating out of a coffee mug!" Jazz pointed out. Danny looked at what he was doing, and then looked up at this family.

"Danny, is something wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Danny did not want to lie anymore, so he finally spilled the beans. "This past month, I've been staying up late into the night, cramming for my final exams. And ever since I started that, I've been feeling more sleepy and less energenic."

"Danny, I don't think that's the problem. I think that you might be coming down with something, because you constantly sneeze, and refuse to get out of bed when we ask you too -" She went over to Danny and felt his forehead. "And, you're burning up." She stuck a thermometer in his mouth, then pulled it out. "And you have a fever of 102. Danny, maybe it's best if you stay home from school today."

"But - Mr. Lancer..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll call the school and call you in sick. Just get up to bed and get some rest."

"But -" Danny knew he shouldn't argue with his mother, and he couldn't. "Okay, I'll go upstairs." Danny took his bowl of raisins and dumped it in the sink and then trudged upstairs into bed.

* * *

"What do you mean Danny's in school?" Maddie asked, having called Danny in sick. "I sent him up to bed with a fever of 102. Why would he be in school?" 

_"I don't know." _Mr. Lancer answered. _"But he's having difficulty trying to stay awake, and he's not responding when I try to get his attention. Should I also mention that he almost collapsed in my class?"_

"What? Okay, I'm coming to school to pick him up!" Maddie yelled. "JACK! Suit up the RV! Our little boy is in trouble!"

"Alright, Maddie!" Jack yelled. "I'm on it! Oh, and uh - did Mr. Lancer say what happened to Danny?"

"They don't know what's wrong with him, but he needs us, and he can't and won't let him down!"

* * *

Jack and Maddie drove Danny home form school after seeing him, on the brink of collapsing in Mr. Lancer's class. Even though they were proud of Danny for trying to ace his tests, they were also upset and worried. 

"Danny, why'd you do it?" Maddie asked the half-asleep Danny.

"Do what?" The boy sleepily asked.

"Why'd you go to school after I called you in sick?"

"Because - I wanted to show you - that I can pull through on my studies even with my pressures." Danny ludged onto his side in pain, his eyes still focuesing on his mother.

"Oh, Danny, you don't have to..."

"Save it, mom!" Danny yelled. "You don't have to say it. I know what I'm doing!"

"Well, okay then, but don't come crying to me when you fail your tests -"

"How could I fail when I've been studying non-stop, every night, for the past month?" Maddie's mother then saw the bags under Danny's eyes, and then saw how exhausted he was.

"Oh, Danny, you don't have to put yourself through this."

"I - I know, but if I don't, then I'll never get any time to study."

"Well, you do what you think is best honey."

"Alright, mom."

* * *

As soon as the Fenton Family arrived home, Danny climed up to his room, and then climbed back into his bed, and drifted off into dreamless sleep. But as soon as he closed his weary eyes, everything started to spin. He got dizzier by the second, until finally, everything blacked out, and it calmed him. 

Meanwhile, Maddie and Jack heard Danny's groans from downstairs. they rushed up to see what was the commotion, and as soon as they saw Danny fallen out of bed, not responding, they immedietly took charge. Maddie checked his pulse, which turned out to be only 68 beats a minute.

"Jack, this isn't good!" Maddie yelled. "His pulse is usually 76 - 80 beats a minutes, but it's dropping. Jack, there's something wrong with Danny!"

"I can see that!" Jack yelled. "What do we do?"

"I don't know!" But before she could finish that sentence, they heard ambulence sirens. They rushed over to the window and held up a sign taht said. "911!" in bright bold letters. The ambulence came to a halt and doctors rushed out fo the ambulence. Maddie and Jack toled them what they knew, and the doctors checked Danny's pulse again, which dropped to 64 beats per minute.

"Okay people, let's get this boy in the ambulence!" A doctor yelled. "We need to hurry. John, I need full speed!"

* * *

School let out, and Sam and Tucker were walking home from school. Tucker and Sam were beginning to wonder what was wrong with Danny. 

"Why do you think his parents pulled Danny out of school early?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting worried that -" Before Sam could finish her sentence, she heard an amublence siren run loudly as an ambulence with a certain blue eyed teenager in it soared past them. "- Danny could end up in the hospital!"

"That was Danny - in there?" They both looked at each other. "Come on, Sam! Our best friend needs us!" So the two of them ran after the ambulence, hoping that their raven haired friend would still be alive.

"Danny, I hope he's okay!" Sam muttered to herself, violently clutching her fists in both fury and worry.

"Sam, calm down - Danny's going to be alright." Tucker soothed. "He's been to tougher situations before -"

"Leslie I need some oxygen in here!" A doctor from the ambulence yelled. Sam heard taht and immedietly started crying.

"Of course, I could be wrong." Tucker corrected himself. "Come on!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Amity Hospital, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton awaited to hear from the doctors if Danny would be alright. They did not hear anything about it since 1 pm, and they were starting to get worried about Danny. Sam and Tucker met up with them, and began to worry too. But just as they were about to lose faith, a doctor came out of Danny's room. 

"So doctor, is my little brother alright?" Jazz asked.

"Well, - the bad news is he has come down with a rare virus called Epiloticous, a build up of dead white blood cells, but the good news is, that we managed to give him some of the antidote before we lost him." Everyone cheered, except for the doctor. "Unfortunetly, that was the last of our antidote, and we can only give him what we have, but he should be okay for a week or two. But - we also found some ghsot DNA within his blood stream, meaning that he has been in contact with ghost energy."

"The ghost portal -" Jack thought to himself. "The night of the accident, the portal, Danny must've turned the portal on -"

"Wait, where was the on button?" Maddie asked.

"Inside the portal - oh - ohhhhh!" Jack lowered his head and slapped himself in the face.

"Jack -you installed the on button inside the portal? How could you do that? Danny could've died for all we know!"

"Of course!" Sam yelled. "No wonder the portal turned on when Danny was inside!"

"Jack, why?"

"I don't know! I didn't think! I thought it wasn't supposed to work!"

"Do you realize what happened? Danny is now killed half-way, in laymance terms, he's half-ghost -Jack, Danny is Inviso-bill!"

"But how -"

"Uhh, may we interupt?" Tucker asked. "Ever notice a similarity between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom? Their names are identical, they look almost the same, their voices are almost the same, and more importantly, he hesitates to hurt you when he faces you in ghost mode! Honestly, you both are really incompitant!"

"Tuck, not helping." Sam studdered.

"Well it's true! I mean, any idiot can -"

"Wait, so you two knew?" Maddie asked. "And Jazz knew too?"

"Uhh, yeah." Sam hesitated to answer. "But now that you two know, I guess everyone needs to know."

"You're right." Jack said. "Everyone stills hates Danny."

"I'll set up a meeting at town hall right now!" Maddie screamed, taking Jack with her and running out of the hospital.

"I wonder how everyone's going to react to finding out that Danny is the ghost boy?" Tucker said, pondering.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Danny's room, he was sound asleep, not making one movement. Jazz entered the room and quietly turned on the TV, to the channel they were showing the press conference. Danny slowly open his eyes as he saw everyone's reaction to knowing he was Danny Phantom. He did not want to say anything, for he did not want to ruin his big moment of everyone finding out his secret. So, as soon as Jazz left the room, and the meeting was ajurned, Danny just smiled and drifted off into sleep again. 

"Thanks mom and dad."

**To be continued.**

**Okay, now before we get on with the story, I would like to announce that there will be a different villian plot in this story, but it should still be interersting. The villian in this story will be...no no no. No telly. Wait until the next chapter for more details.**


	2. The Events afterwards

**Chapter 2: The Events After**

** A/N: Whoa, I never thought people would enjoy the first chapter of this story this much. I already got 4 review and counting! I knew that people would love this story if they liked "Death to Inviso-bill". And no, Danni won't be in this one, but it'll still be great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters, but if I did, I would make sure it goes on for a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very long time.**

**Now, without furthur aduo, here's chapter 2! (RHYME!)  
**

**

* * *

**

Danny layed in his hospital bed, with his eyes shut tightly, yet his hearing was still on, as he listened to everyone gasping, some sobbing, and some fainting at the sight of Danny's secret. Everyone was surprised and astounded. They could never picture a 14-year old boy be the ghost boy. After all, it's pretty hard to image a teenage with ghost powers.

For the rest of the day, he felt shame for lying to Amity Park for a long time. He did not want anyone to learn his secret until he became very ill. Now, he wishes that he never had ghost powers, because he does not know what his parents will do to him now that they know, so he layed there, awaiting his cruel punishment from his parents.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Guys in White government ghost hunting squad building, things were getting wrestless, as everyone learned that the ghost everyone hated the most was actually an ill teenager. Everyone was scared of what Danny's parents were going to do to them. 

"Well, this is just wrong." One of the Guys in White said.

"I know! How can a teenager have ghost powers, let alone be the ghosy boy?" Another one asked.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Sam and Tucker stood outside Danny's room, eatching him sleep. There was an erre calm in the air, and the only thing that broke this silence was the smooth rhythm of Danny's breathing, that and the smooth beat of the heart monitor. Neither Sam nor Tucker dared to move near Danny, and neither dared to leave the hospital, despite Tucker's fear of it. Finally, after some silence, Sam moved intot he room, and quietly sat down in a nearby chair, and watched Danny sleep, lovingly. Danny slowly opened hsi eyes, and in a blurry vision, saw Sam sitting there. 

"S-Sam -" Danny muttered.

"Hi Danny." She whispered back. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, bitter, fatigue, need I go on?" Danny joked, Sam chuckled.

"Well, at least you're feeling good enough to joke."

Yeah, I-I guess you-you could say that." Danny struggle with all his might to try and speak, but he couldn't. He was just took weak. "Well, it's hard to-stay awake when you have Epilotocous on your hand."

"I guess." Sam chuckled a little bit, and then hugged Danny, tightly. "Danny, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Spend every waking second you had studying for your finals?"

"Well -well-" Danny couldn't bare to tell the truht. "Well, you know how Jazz gets perfect grades and gets accepted into perfect colleges and gets all the attention for her grades? Well, for once I wanted to get that attention, and I knew the only way I'd be able to do that is if I got a perfect score on all of my final exams, so they wouldn't punish me."

"Danny, stop! You did more harm to yourself by not relaxing than by not relaxing."

"I know. I-I wasn't thinking then, but now I'm calm and relaxed, but I just feel like crying." So Danny then took Sam's waist, and buried his head in it, sobbing like crazy. Sam was both surprised and shocked at this stimulus, but just returned the affection in the end.

"There, there, Danny, everything's okay now." Sam calmed. "You're safe now."

"I-I know. But everything's moving so fast. I mean - Sam, could you send in my parents?"

"Sure." Sam left the room and sent in Danny's parents.

"Hi mom - dad." HE said, practically mumbling.

"Hi honey." His mother replied back. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired - and everything hurts." His mother and father neared his bed.

"Honey, I just want you to know that whatever happens, we're proud of you."

"But, I lied to you, over and over, and you tried to kill my ghost half - until now. If I were you guys, I'd ground me forever."

"Well, of course you lied to us, honey. We never gave you a reason not to."

"All this time we've been talking about destroying and dissecting ghosts, we never gave you a chance to tell your side of the story -" Jack replied. "I'd have been terrified to death too, if I were you."

"But whatever happens -" Maddie began. " -just know that we'll always love you, sweetie. _You._"

"Whether you're ghost, boy, lizard, snake, uhh, giraffe -"

"Dad, I get it." Danny said. "And - I appericiate it - more than you guys will ever know." Danny hugged his parents tightly, tears falling out of his eyes.

"Danny, don't ever worry about us. We'll be there for you." Maddie commented, attempting to calm the boy down. Danny looked up at his mother, then loayed back down in bed, ridiculled in pain. "So, Danny, we heard that you became the ghost boy because of the - lab accident?"

"Yep, that's right. I still can't believe you two - of all people - would install an on button inside the portal."

"I know, that's pretty dumb." Maddie chuckled a little bit as she took Danny in her arns again. "Oh honey, we're so proud of you, and we've never been more proud of you."

"I know."

"You just get some sleep honey. You've had a rough week so far. I'll send ayour friends in a little while, okay."

"Alright." Danny could feel his glisten eyes slowly shutting on him, as he finally gave in, and fell asleep in his bed, as Maddie and Jack gave Danny a goodbye hug and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

Danny woke up a few hours later to find another erre calm in his room, and the only thing that broke that calm was thes stedily beat of the heart monitor. He looked around out his window to see Sam and Tucker waiting outside, waving to him. He waved back, but didn't smile. So Sam and Tucker ran inside, practically sprinting, to Danny's room to see him. 

"Hey Danny. How're you feeling?" Tucker asked, attempting to avoid all the sharp needles.

"A little better, but stil sore and very tired." Danny replied, proving it with a loud yawn.

"Wow, this has been some adventure so far."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first, Lancer asked us to give you back your final exam." He handed Danny a paper.

"What is it, an F, and F- -" He looked at the paper, and then his mood dropped in guilt. "Wow, I aced it." He dropped the paper in guilt, and after a moment of silence, his anger rose, and his rage infumed him. "OH GREAT! Now Danny Fenton is in captivity, so everyone, including his fat teacher, Mr. Lancer, has to show him pity, by giving him an A+ on his exams!"

"Danny, listen to yourseslf!" Sam yelled. "You've studied hard for this test, and you even put your own health at risk to ace this test. You earned this A."

"No I don't! I don't deserve this A! I didn't work for it!"

"What's the matter with you? You did earn it! _You did!_"

"I don't care! And I'm gonna get back at that back-stabbing, overweight, pathetic excuse for a teacher, even if it kills me!"

"Danny, please." Sam was going to scream at the angry Danny if he didn't calm down.

"Sam, please don't try to stop me. I know what I'm doing. I just want to show him that I can still do in school."

"Speaking of which, here." Tucker handed Danny his report card, and another one of Danny's tests. The test read A-.

"Of course, another pity grade."

"Danny, stop that! You've worked hard these past few months - harder than I've ever seen you work, and you know you earn this grade."

"Yeah - I know. It's just that - nobody evers wants to hear my side of the story - everyone wants to base their decision on what they know, not on what I know. It's not fair. Nobody ever listens to me! And you know what, I'm going to make them listen - if it's the last thing I do!"

"Danny, wait, before you go, we brought someone over." And then entered none other than Mr. Lancer himself, with a look of pity on his face.

"Mr. Fenton, are you feeling any better?" He asked. Danny just gave him a smirk.

"Why would you care. Please, just go away." Danny replied, as politely as possible. BEsdies, as angry as he can be, he never tries to be cruel on purpose.

"Mr. Fenton, I understand what you've been going through can tear a guy apart, but that's no reason to be so cruel. You've aced the tests you've taken this month because of your hard work."

"I know, but everyone still hates Inviso-bill, and everyone hates me too."

"No they don't -"

"Nobody appericiates me, nobody likes me -"

"Danny -"

"They always bully me around and push me around, and every time I try to tell them I'm with them, they always attack me. Well, no more!" Danny stood up, and took the wires out of his body, while the heart monitor started beating skipily. He transformed into his ghost mode, and took a near-by megan-phone, and flew out of the building.

"LISTEN UP AMITY PARK!" He yelle dinto the mega-phone, getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Valerie asked.

"SHUT UP YOU JERKS! Listen closely, I'm tired of how you've been treating me theis past year. I try to help you, I put my own life at risk, and what do I get? THe cold shoulder! Well, no more! From now on, you'll have to fend for yourselves, whether you care or not!" He then fired his strongest plasma blast at Valerie, his mother, father, and Dash at the same time. "I'm sick of how I'm treated. I want some respect, and I'm gonna get some!" He raised hsi hands to the sky, as he formed a recently learned attack called: The ghost bomb. In seconds, clodds of ghost energy formed around his hands, and he prepared to fire the bomb.

**To be continued.**

Hey, I never said that Danny wasn't going to be the villian. What is Amity Park going to do now that Amity Park's former hero has gone bad? FInd out next time.

3rd chapter hopefully up by June 23rd, at the very latest the 26th.


	3. His Deadly Wrath

**Chapter 3: The Deadly Wrath**

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe my fanfiction is so popular, and I've only been writing it for about two days. That's why I know it's so popular. It's my fanfic. So please enjoy it. I've been having trouble uploading my documents, because it said there has been an error within the upload, and I've tried numerous times, even after rebooting. Oh well, that's life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom! The only thing I do own is this fanfiction, and this story plot!**

**Thank you for the reviews these past few days. I hope the uploading doesn't take forever again! And now, on with the show.**

**

* * *

**

Danny fired the bomb at the town, and when it hit impact, it exploded, sending practically everyone sky high. He just laughed insanely, and looked at Tucker and Sam, who were watching him cause harm. He just gave them a smirk, and ran off.

As Danny flew out into the night streets, his anger grew and grew as he began to remember all the times the ones he loved had come to hurt him. He remembered all the detentions Mr. Lancer gave him. He remembered how his parents wanted to kill Danny Phantom, and how nobody would listen to him when he tried to tell them he was a good guy. All these tragic memories fueled him with rage, frustration, desire, and then, he turned around to see city hall, and blasted it, hard.

As everyone watched Danny's anger grow, they all began to feel guilty and think that they were the reason that their beloved hero had turned on them. They did not listen to him, and they tried to kill him, while all the time they were trying to kill a simple, and yet very pressured 14-year old boy. They felt sick!

As the town's guilt grew, so did Danny's anger. He blasted anything in his path and anyone in his path. He did not think to listen to anyone but himself. His eyes glowed with green anger as he continued his wrath on the town. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie tried to follow him as best they could, but every time Danny heard them, he blasted them, blowing them sky high in five different directions. He did not once want to care about his friends or family. He just cared about himself.

"Danny, stop!" Sam shouted. "We only want to help!"

"That's right honey." Maddie agreed. "We love you."

"When we find that ghost that did this to you…" Jack yelled. "-We'll tear it apart." He then pulled out his Ecto-gun, and charged it up. When Danny caught sight of that, his anger grew even more. He then charged an Ectoplasmic Energy Blast, and fired it at the gun, and then soared into the sky, reminding him of his past.

* * *

_Danny walked into Mr. Lancer's classroom, and sat down in his chair. He then looked around the room to see he was the only one there._

"_Where's everyone else?" He asked. "Probably late."_

"_No Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer replied. "You're really early, and while you're here, I would like to give you back your test from last week." Mr. Lancer handed Danny back a test paper. "I see you've studied for this one." Danny looked at the paper, and just harshly handed it back to his teacher._

"_Look, Mr. Lancer, as much as I want a good grade, it would be best for us if you gave me back my paper."_

"_That is your paper. As much as you may not believe it, you got the highest score in the entire class."_

"_Whatever. I don't want to hear lies. I want the truth."_

"_THAT IS THE TRUTH!"_

"_How could I get a 100 on a test like this, when you always fail me?"_

"_Maybe because you've studied –"_

"_Whatever! I don't need this!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Well, class, who can tell me the most famous poet in the medieval times?" Mr. Lancer asked his students, while giving them a pop quiz. Danny raised his hand, silently, while nobody else did. "For the fourth week in a row, only Danny has the answer. Very well, Mr. Fenton, what is the answer?"_

"_The famous poet who lived in the medieval times was named William Shakespeare." Danny replied._

"_Very good, Mr. Fenton."_

"_Shut up." Danny gave Lancer a nasty smirk. Everyone gasped, even Sam and Tucker. "Don't talk to me."_

"_Well, aren't we a little moody?"_

"_Do you not understand English? I said, 'Shut up!'!"_

"_Mr. Fenton, you officially earned yourself a detention this afternoon!"_

"_I don't care, and you know why, because I'm not showing up! So, ha, and ha!" Danny stood up, and left the room, taking his test paper. "Oh, and on a scale of 1-10, with 1 being the worst, you're a 0, and you can't spell, 'loser' without 0!"_

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

Danny could not imagine the pain and sorrow he was feeling right now, because he was focusing on the anger and rage he was feeling. He did not focus on the citizens, or his family. He just focused on his emotions, until; of course he heard the cries of his friends.

"Danny, stop!" Sam yelled into the distance to calm the young Fenton kid. "We only want to help!"

"I don't need help!" He replied. "All of you have turned on me countless times, and you've finally crossed the line." For once in many years, Danny started to bawl loudly. "I just want some respect!"

"But you're always respected by us."

"She's right, Danny." Maddie intruded. "We love you, sweetie, and we would never want to hurt you!"

"Uh huh, sure you wouldn't. Don't try and patronize me with your filthy lies! I just want to be respected."

"Danny, if you would…"

"Please, Mom, don't lie." He then charged an Ecto-blast and fired it at Maddie, before she could say another word. Danny's anger rose as tears fell out of his eyes.

"Danny, she's not lying." Sam yelled. "We would never try to hurt you. We just want to help." Danny began to charge up another Ecto-beam and aimed at Sam, but soon stopped, and then pulled his hand back. "Danny, we don't want to hurt you. We know why you're so angry all the time, and we just want to help." Soon, without warning, Danny snapped back to reality, slightly.

"S-Sam?" Danny muttered. "I-is that y-you?"

"Yes Danny. We want to help you."

"Don't worry, dude." Tucker said, pulling out a mini-gun from his back pocket. "We've got your back." But once Danny caught a sight of the Ecto-gun, he charged up another Ecto-beam, and fired it at Tucker.

"Wait a sec…" Jazz noticed. "Danny only gets angry when you guys pull out an Ecto-gun, guys, hide your weapons."

"Why?" Jack asked, pulling out his Ghost Bazooka. Danny fired another Ecto-beam at Jack, knocking him out cold.

"Danny, please!" Sam yelled.

"I-I…" Danny hesitated as he saw the damage he did. Everyone else in Amity Park gathered around Danny, with faces of guilt, worry, and sorrow, as they saw their hero struggle to decide against evil. Danny let out more tears as a big wave of lightning energy formed around his body.

"What's happening?" Sam asked.

"Oh no, it's happening, the Ghost reposition." Jack yelled, looking up at Danny.

"Huh?"

"Ghost reposition: it's when a ghost builds up on too much emotion, and it comes out as Ecto-energy. If we don't calm Danny down soon, he'll explode! But worse…"

"No, we can't let that happen! DANNY, PLEASE!" Sam yelled to Danny, who looked down and saw Sam, sobbing hard. Danny could not bear to see Sam upset.

"SAM! NO!" Danny cried one more time as more Ecto-lightning formed around his body. "I don't want to see you upset, Sam. I-I-I LOVE YOU!" Sam gasped at what she had just heard Danny say.

_Oh boy, he did not just say that! _Sam thought to herself. _I thought I was going to be the one that tells him I love him._

"Oh my god." Tucker said. "I did not hear Danny say that, did I?"

"He practically screamed it to the heavens!" Maddie yelled.

"Well, it's about time." Jack added. "I always knew those two would end up together."

"Jack!" Maddie yelled!

"Sorry."

"What's happening?" Sam asked, seeing Danny shake jitterly around in the sky.

"Oh no, it's happening!" Maddie yelled, holding Sam tightly, seeing her son in pain.

**To be continued**

Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.

_As Danny's anger rose, so did his energy. More lightning formed around his body as he gazed into Sam's eyes. Soon, he heard Sam mutter the words, "I love you." to him, and it was at that time, when he let out all of that anger into his power. The power was too much for Danny to handle, and then…it exploded, and Danny fell to the ground, transforming into his human form, still crying from everything he had suffered._

Well, there you go. Don't want to give too much away, but, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I had to use Microsoft word to write most of it since the fanfiction server was down for a while. But it only took me a few hours to write this whole chapter. It took up five pages of Microsoft work to get this all down. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far.


	4. Dreams do Come True

**Chapter 4: Dreams do Come True  
**

**A/N: I must apologize for my late update! Unfortunately, as some of you may know, the server to upload documents was down, and I couldn't upload anything to my account. But thank you guys for being patient for me. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. However, I adore his show.**

**Before I continue, I may soon post a new survey in my blog. THere, I'll ask what you think would happen if Atari (The company that makes DBZ) made a Budokai Tenkaichi game using the DP characters. You can tell me when you reviews!****  
**

**Here we go!**

**

* * *

**As Danny's anger rose, so did his energy. More lightning formed around his body as he gazed into Sam's eyes. Soon, he heard Sam mutter the words, "I love you." to him, and it was at that time, that he let out all his anger into his power. It was too much for him to handle, and without warning, it exploded, and the lightning was let out everywhere. Danny fell to the ground, transforming back into his human form, after everything he has suffered.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled, as she practically sprinted over to where Danny landed. Danny was unconscious, as he laid there in the street. Maddie picked him up, and felt his pulse: 56 beats/minute. Maddie knew that the stress and pain Danny had suffered finally got to him. Danny was dying, and she didn't know what to do. But her attention was caught by a blazing ambulance speeding their way. They immediately took Danny onto the stretcher and took him into the ambulance.

Everyone watched the ambulance go by, and they gave Danny a look of sorrow on their faces. They each left the scene, either crying, wailing, or running after the ambulance. Danny's parents and friends ran after the ambulance.

* * *

Danny was immediately hospitalized with a severe case of Epilotocous. Symptoms included: heavy breathing, mild to severe fatigue, slight blurriness, and semi-mild to mild body pain. But Danny lost some of these symptoms by the time his parents came to visit him. Danny's blurriness only caught sight of his parents. 

"Hi honey." Maddie whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"A-awful." Danny managed to say. By this time, Danny only had: semi-heavy breathing, high fatigue, very slight blurriness, and slight body pain. So he was able to sit up, but that was it. "What happened back there? At the streets? I-I exploded, didn't I?"

"Danny, it was an accident." Maddie neared Danny and then hugged him, softly, being careful not to hurt him. "The pressures of schools and ghost hunting finally go to you, and you didn't know how to control it – Danny, I understand how you're feeling, and – I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one that's been lying to you for the past nine months! Plus, I gave you an attitude when it was my fault that I was failing school. Now, I'm going to have to repeat the ninth grade!"

"No, honey. A B- average is not failing."

"To me, it is! You always say that I should be as smart as Jazz, but I'm always late to class, and I always fail everything! I'm a failure, and you know it!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Danny walked into Lancer's class. It was exactly 7:58 am. Danny was on time, but Lancer started early for some unknown reason, and he were taking attendance. Normally, Danny's name was called between Dash's and Valerie's, but Lancer skipped his today._

"_Uhh, Mr. Lancer, you skipped my name." Danny said, politely._

"_Really, I did not notice you there." Lancer replied._

"_I can see that. I didn't know you were blind!"_

"_I am not blind."_

"_I'm in the front row, you crazy freak! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE BLINDEST, MOST IRRESPONCIBLE TEACHER EVER!"_

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Danny walked in the front door of his house, only to find Mr. Lancer talking to Danny's parents, and Jazz, only this time, Lancer had a look of pity, anger, and worry on his face. His parents turned to see Danny standing there, and Danny ran upstairs before they could say anything._

"_I'm getting worried, Mr. Lancer." Maddie said. "Danny has given up most of his sleep and food to study for your tests."_

"_I understand that." Lancer replied. "Even though he's acing all of them with a perfect score, I've noticed during his lunch hour, when he speaks with his friends, he gets very irritating and cranky. He also always arrives on time in my class, but when he does, he always comes into my classroom and ignores me."_

"_That's not like Danny." Jack added. "What do you suggest?"_

"_Well, maybe he's stressing out on many things. Perhaps, just for his own sake, he should take a few days off. I have absolutely no problem with that."_

"_Yeah, that makes one of us." Danny called from above the stairs. He never went into his room!_

"_Danny, what are…?"_

"_Save it mom! I heard Lancer. I'm not taking any days off. I want to get my grades up higher than what they are now!"_

"_Daniel, you already have an A+ average. How could you…?"_

"_I said shut up! I'm getting myself a tutor! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Oh, Lancer, did you know my mom and dad once hit me in the stomach, and laughed in my faces?"_

"_What? We didn't…"_

"_MR. and Mrs. Fenton, you have to be ashamed of yourselves!"_

"_But…"_

"_You heard Mr. Lancer, so shut it!"_

_"NO!"_

_"You don't undstand me! You don't let me speak, and I'm just plain sick of it! I swear, you're gonna regret trying to kill Danny Phantom someday, whether I die or not!" _

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Mom, this is all my fault!" Danny yelled, practically sobbing now. "IF I hadn't been so irritating and selfish, maybe none of this would be happening!"

"Danny, none of this is your fault." Maddie said. "You were under a lot of pressure, but your father and I didn't listen. We just kept punishing you! WE should've heard your side of the story. I'm a bad parent!"

"No, mom! Don't think that! I'm just a bad son! I'm a mistake to all humanity!"

"Don't say that, Danny! You're the best thing that ever happened! And you know what, as soon as you come out of the hospital, we're going to make it up to you!" Maddie then ran out of the room, sobbing, only to pass Dash and Lancer talking.

"Dash, I am completely ashamed of you!" Lancer yelled. "You took advantage of that Fenton kid like he was trash!"

"What, you did too! Nobody would listen, not even you!" Dash argued back, trying to defend himself, but it didn't work.

"That's not true! His parents told me what was going on, and I offered Danny to take a few days off from school, but he didn't. So, from now on, you are no longer exempt from scorn! You are suspended for six months! Argue back, and I'll make it seven months!"

"Fine! Besides, I feel guilty enough. So, please leave me alone!"

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Danny was hospitalized. He was now allowed to return home with his family. During the car ride home, he sat up front with Maddie. He didn't say a word to her, but occasionally, he did turn and looked at her, and every time he did, he felt guiltier. Maddie put the car on auto-pilot to comfort Danny herself. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked. All Danny did was turn around and just lowered his head and started to cry again.

"Everything!" He yelled. "I missed my finals, and now I feel so guilty that I yelled at you, dad, Jazz, and everyone. I'm a mistake to all mankind!"

"No you're not! You're a wonderful boy. You're just split between a ghost fighting life and a school life. But I promise you, when tenth grade comes around; your father, sister, and I are going to help you get through it. I promise."

"Thanks mom."

"After all, who can blame you for trying to do the right thing all the time?"

"I-I guess. It's just so hard to be both a normal kid and a hero at the same time."

"I know it's hard, honey, but, you'll be alright. It's all going to work out in the end."

"Thanks, mom. I really appreciate that!"

When the family arrived home, Danny was the first to exit the vehicle. He just walked into the house, and up to his room, to do some of his homework that he needed to make up, instead of 'slacking off' like his mother and father used to say. Maddie and Jack caught sight of him and decided to have a little chat with him.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Trying to prepare for the tenth grade, so I don't get over-worked with ghost hunting and school."

"Honey -" Maddie began. "Do not worry about that. We'll make sure you're happy. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No. I'm okay. I'm just going to climb into bed." Danny yawned, stretched out his legs, and then limped over to his bed, crawling under his cozy covers, and soon drifted off to sleep. Maddie and Jack Fenton left the room, still smiling at their little boy.

* * *

The next day, Danny awoke early to prepare for the last day of school. Finally, the last day of pencils and books arrived. He jumped out of bed, and then ran downstairs, purposely passing the kitchen and racing out the door. His mother caught sight of him and imeedietly took action. 

"Danny, don't you want to eat something?" She asked. Danny turned around and sighed.

"Sure." He whined. "I guess I'm not used to this "no tutor" business yet."

"Aww, relax honey. You'll get over it." Danny walked over to the table and sat down, silently. "What would you like?"

"I don't know."

"I didn't think you would. So, I made you a special breakfast." She took out a big plate of pancakes, four strips of bacon, and a glass of chocolate milk.

**A/N: That's my breakfast of choice!**

"Mom-I-I don't know what to say." Danny studdered. "But, I definetly don't deserve this."

"Oh, you deserve this alright. You have worked so hard these past nine months, that you really deserve a big breakfast, and in fact, later tonight, if you're up to it, Jack and I are treating the entire Fenton family to pizza!"

"Mom, you don't have to, and I-I really don't want you too! I don't deserve any of this!"

"Honey, listen to yourself!" Maddie was now screaming. "You are a wonderful boy, and I'm prouf of you. I am a proud mother - and - a sorry one too." Maddie took her son and wrapped her arms around his waist. Danny made no hesitation to return this affection.

"M-Mom, I'm sorry. I should've told you before, but I thought you would kick me out of the house, but I did more harm to me by not telling you."

"You did what's right, and you should be proud. I am." Maddie released her grasp on Danny to let him finish his pancake and bacon.

"Man, this breakfast is good!"

"I thought you would like it!" Maddie smiled. "Now, hurry up and finish your breakfast. You're gonna be late for school."

Danny finished the last piece of bacon and his chocolate milk and just smiled at Maddie, then swallowed. "I don't think that'll be a problem." He then felt the two white rings form around his chest, and he jumped into the air, then went intangible, and soared right out of the room, but not before waving goodbye to his mother. "And now, I never have to worry about going ghost in front of my parents."

* * *

Danny rushed over to school to see his friends, Sam, and Tucker, sitting on the stairs, upset. But when they saw Danny waving to them, their moods lifted. They waved back as Danny came in for a landing. 

"Danny, you're okay!" Tucker yelled.

"We were so worried!" Sam yelled, hugging Danny tightly, without thinking. Before Danny passed out from lack of breath, he went intangible and phased out of Sam's grip. 'Sorry."

"You know, I never thought I'd say this -" Danny began, feeling two small white rings around his waist, traveling in seperate directions, revealing his human side. " - but, it's good to be back at school!"

"Yeah, and perfect timing too!" Tucker yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you get the memo? After school today, the mayor's coming to our school to hold a big award ceremony for you."

"Really? Well, I'll just have to hope a ghost attacks before then."

"Danny, why are you so against everyone?" Sam asked. "Ever since you ended up in the hospital, you've been betraying everyone, free will or not! You really need to trust them now. They want to reward you and apologize to you."

"Yeah, I guess. Still, I don't trust them. What if something happens?"

"Then you'll be there."

"Wow." Danny beamed as he entered the school, even though he was still 12 minutes early. "I guess everyone trusts me now -" But then Danny reflected on that one time.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"And now -" The mayor, still being controlled by Walker announced. "-all in favor of devoting all ghost hunting duties, to Jack Fenton please say -"_

_"I might not be old enough to vote, but I'm casting one anyway." Danny interupted. Everyone screamed. "You need to lsiten to me, I'm on your side."_

_"You're not fooling anyone ghost boy You are going down." Jack Fenton yelled._

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_" -or maybe it's just another plot to destroy me!" Danny continued.

"Danny -"

"Sorry Sam. I need to think for a while." Danny strolled over to Mr. Lancer's class, even though he was only 9 minutes early.

**A/N: I did say there was a new villian in this story, well, I'm still working on that part. Sorry!**

**

* * *

**Later that same day, everyone in Casper High gathered in the audotorium for the big award ceremony. Everyone was anxious to see their fellow friend again. However, nbody could find him anywhere, and they were getting both guilty and worried. And soon, the mayor finall arrived.

"Fellow students, faculty, and unwanted jocks, we are gathered here today for one reason." The mayor began, beaming with pride. "No, not because this is a great photo opertunity, but because today is a beaming day to honor one of our bravest, most valient, and most selfless friend of our community: the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom."

"What do you care?" Valerie called. "He's the enemy, remember?" Valerie's plan was to try and make the mayor feel bad and honor Danny more.

"Right, and you're the maniac that wouldn't listen to him and kept hurting him."

"You're both wrong!" An echo that ressembled Vlad Plasmius shouted from above. He had his arms crossed and an expression on his face of pity and rage. "You all are the reason Daniel didn't tell you his secret. So now I'm here t -" And before Vlad could finish his sentence, he was tackeld by Danny himself, who had bruises on his costume, and his boots and gloves were torn up. Vlad had his entire body covered in bruises.

"Vlad Masters!" Maddie and Jack yelled.

"What? No, I am Plasmius."

"Nice try, college loser!"

"Oh, fudge nutters!" Vlad turned to Danny. "You told them who I am?"

"Uhh, yes." Danny said with an evil grin of horror on his face. "Kind of slipped out of my mouth. Oops."

"Enjoy your 'oops'. It'll be your last!" Vlad then charged up his powerful ghost rays, and then aimed at Danny, who landed on the ground for protection.

**To be continued.**

Whoa! This is the longest chapter I've written...ever! Almost 300 wordds! Cool! I hope this makes up for the wait you had to suffer. But I'll be back with longer chapters soon! There is so much more to come!

Have a great summer!**  
**


	5. The Return of Danni

**Chapter 5: The return of Danni**

**A/N: I did say that Danni wasn't going to be in this fanfic, well, I started to hatch up new ideas for this fanfiction, and the next few chapters will concentrate on Danielle. I hope you do enjoy it. And now, as usual, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Although you already know this, but I don't own this show! Hoever, I love it so much, that I like to write this story! And I know Butch may want to turn this into a real episode someday, if he wants to.**

**Alright, now, without any more distractions, here's The Return fo Danni!**

**

* * *

**As Vlad charged up his most powerful ghost ray at Danny, a small blast came up from the floor, blasting Plasmius to the ground. And out popped out none other than Danny's clone.

"Show's over, fruit loop." Danielle shouted, and then looked at everyone in the auditorium. Danny then stepped in.

"Everyone, mom, dad, this is my (cough) cousion (cough) slash clone, Danielle Fenton." Everyone gasped. "And I know what you're thinking, but no, she's not evil. And, Plasmius did make her." Everyone gasped again.

"A clone fo Danny?" Maddie asked. "Is that even possible."

"At this point, nothing surprises me." Jack commented, seeing his son watch over what seems to be a clone of him.

"So, Danielle, what are you doing back in Amity Park?" Danny asked Danielle.

"I heard what happened to you, and I heard that Vlad was going to try and attack you again, so I knew I had to help you, but I brought over some friends."

* * *

_Flashback_

_The Guys in White heard their alarm system go off and saw a figure of Ecto-energy floating in the shadows._

_"We've got you now Danny Phantom!" One of them yelled, pulling out an Ecto-gun._

_"Dude, that ain't Danny Phantom, that's Danni Phantom, the other one." His partner corrected._

_He looked at the figure and saw it was Danny's clone, not Danny himself. "Oh, ohhhhhh, now I get it. WHo are you, anyway?"_

_"I'm Danielle, Danny Fenton, aka, Danny Phantom's clone, created by a certain Vlad MAsters, who is also half ghost."_

_"WHAT THE -"_

_"That's the truth. Now, if you want to catch a ghost, then follow me." And then Danni soared out the building, and seconds later, the GIW followed her in their new jets._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_"Attention, Vladimin Masters, a.k.a, VLad Plasmius -" One of the Guys in White said over a loudspeaker, soaring towards him in a jet. " -give yourself up or we'll strat shooting with these white fang missiles."

_**WhiteJock missiles?**_

"I don't name this stuff." And then the Guys in White started shooting Vlad.

**_A/N: From now on, when I use this text, it means I'm speaking in the fanfic, but it isn't part of the fanfic. Get it? Yes? No?_**

"Oh, sugar cubes! I'm going to have to change my plans." Vlad said to himself as he started firing pink ghost rays at the jets, but they kept firing back, and they gave Danny and the rest of the people the signla to leave. So, Danny and his family, and Danielle left the scene without looking back.

* * *

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz all stared at Danielle, who was lying down on the couch in the living room. They all had blank stares as they watched her slowly wake up. She stared at them as they stared back. 

"So, this is your clone, Danny." Jack said. "Very interesting. I can see the resemblence. Even though Vlad is a big jerk who tries to hurt you, but I must say, he was a genius."

"I agree." Jazz jumped in. "The resemblence is amazing!"

"Well, you said that she's an unstable clone of yours that melts into Ectoplasm if she uses her ghost powers too much at once." Maddie said. "How are we going to stablize her?"

"Hang on, I have an idea." Jack said.

"What?" Danielle asked, hoping she could finally become a human.

"Meet us down in the lab tonight at 7 pm, oh and come in your ghost mode." Jack and Maddie and Jazz then left the room to work in the lab, leaving Sam, Tucker, and Danny.

"Sam, Tucker, Follow me. I have an idea." Danny said, transforming. He grabbed his friends and flew off. "I'll be right back, Danielle!"

"Be careful!" Danielle called, but he was already gone.

* * *

Danielle was alone for hours. Mostly, she just layed in Danny's bed, and at a point, she fell asleep, but woke up a few hours later. She didn't eat much because Jack and Maddie told her not to, and by the way they said it, they knew what they were doing. 

When Danielle wasn't sleeping, she was fighting some of Danny's arch enemies. They fought valiently, but they were no match for Danielle's strength. She sucked them into the Fenton thermos, and then returned home.

Finally, after 3 long hours of fighting ghosts, and sleeping, but mostly fighting ghosts, it was finally time for Danielle to see her surprise in the lab. Down there, there was a contaiment chamber to hold Danielle in. Both Jack and Maddie encouraged Danielle to step into the chamber.

"What's going on?" Danielle asked.

"We're going to stabilize you." Jack said. "We've taken some of Danny's morph DNA and we're going to add it to your ghost Ectoplasmic cerum."

"This won't hurt, Danielle." Maddie added. "Just step into the chamber and put the mask on inside." Danielle stepped into the chamber and put the mask on. Then Jack turned on the anisteture, lightly.

"W-What's happening?" Danielle asked, as she was chained to the chamber.

"It's just anisteture. It's a type of gas that makes you sleepy. We're going to lighten the pain by knocking you out for a while. Since your body isn't used to this gas, we're setting it on a light level, but you'll still be very dizzy. You'll probably sleep through the night."

Danni could feel the dizziness begin to take over, and then, she was almost ready to konk out.

"Hold still, Danni. This won't hurt a bit..." She could hear Maddie's words turn into blur as she finally gave in to the darkness.

* * *

"Danielle...Danielle, wake up. Wake up, honey." Maddie said, trying to shake Danielle awake. She groaned a little, but finally snapped to reality. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a blurry figure that looked like Maddie...and about a bunch of other people. She opened her eyes completly, and sat up and looked around to see Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz watching her. 

"What-what's going on?" She asked, her voice crackling a little bit. "What's happening?"

"Don't you remember anything from last night?" Maddie asked her.

"N-No."

"Well, last night you came into the lab so we could stabilize you, and we hit you with some anisteture, which knocked you out. Honey, you slept through the entire night."

"We're very proud of you, sweetie." Jack added. Then, he turned to Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. "Would you mind leaving so we could chat with Danielle?" He winked at them, giving them, _the signal._

"Gone and gone!" They all shouted, running out of the room.

"Now Danielle, we have something to tell you." Jack handed her a paper. "Read that aloud."

"_This certificate represents the life and shelter of Danielle Fenton, the clone/cousion of set Danny Fenton. With this paper, we give the Fenton family full permission to house Danielle in an orderly manner as their own daughter._" Danielle stared at Jack and Maddie, then back at the paper, then at them, then the paper again. "Oh no you didn't...did you?"

"Well, we felt that if you're Danny's clone, and you don't have a real home, that you should live with us." Maddie said.

"You mean..."

"Danielle Jason Fenton, welcome to the Fenton family." Jack Fenton said, as Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz ran back into the room, and they all gathered in for a group hug! Danielle then smiled at them as she layed back in bed, gazing inot the eyes of her new mom and dad.

**End Part I. To be continued.**

Oh, Cocoa puffs! I hate the cliffhanger, but I hopeyou enjoyed the first part of this fanfiction. I'll be back witht eh start of Part II before you can say "THE NEW VILLIAN IS..." Up bup bup, not telling.

Please, R & R!


	6. A Day with the Newbie, Part I

**Part II: The new Family**

**Chapter 6: A Day with the Newbie**

** A/N: Here is the first chapter of the second part of my fanfiction. This chapter will mostly focus on what the family will do now that Danni is in it. I wonder what will happen. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to do this, but I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of its characters. The only thing I do own is this plotline. And I must say it is a fabulous plotline, don't you agree. Well, of course you do. How else could I have gotten over 30 reviews in just five chapters?  
**

**

* * *

**"Danielle Jason Fenton, welcome to the Fenton Family." Jack said as Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker ran into the room and joined the group hug they were giving Danielle. Danielle beamed as she layed back in bed.

"Well, that settles it. There's a new Fenton in town." Sam remarked, as Danielle layed in her bed. Then she checked her watch. "Sorry guys. We gotta go! Danny and I have a date to the fanciest resteraunt in town."

Danny then took her arm, and blushed madly. "Shall we, my love."

"I think we shall, my love." And then they went intangible and exited the building, flying in the sky, so gracefully.

"Finally!" Tucker yelled.

"Well, while we're still awake, you up for some breakfast?" Jack asked Danielle.

"Yeah!" She shouted, jumping out of bed in glee.

"I knew you would. Come on! Today, we're making pancakes just for you! I'm sure you'll love it. I know Danny does!"

* * *

Danielle, Jack, Maddie, Tucker, and Jazz raced downstairs to the kitchen to eat their pre-made pancakes. This was actually the first time Danielle could really eat a well balanced breakfast. Her creator, Vlad, never gave her any food, he wouldn't let her sleep much, and she never got to have any fun on her own. This was the first time she could eat with a real family. 

She ate her pancake and bacon slowly, and passionate. She enjoyed every last bite of it and every single gulp of her milk. She enjoyed it so mcuh she even asked for another pancake. Jack and Maddie weren't surprised by this, but they respected her wishes, and served her another pancake.

"Wow, you must be starving to eat two large pancakes like that." Jack said, still staring at his new daughter.

"Yeah, I am." Danielle responded, not even looking up. "I never got a chance to eat when I was with Vlad."

"WHAT?" Maddie shrieked in terror. "That's terrible, honey."

"I know. In fact, he never let me sleep that much, either."

"That's awful!"

"That's more than awful!" Jack shouted, picking up the phone, and calling Danny. "It's Vlad!"

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Danny and Sam had just finished their breakfast at Chez Lanze, when Danny's cell phone went off.

"Hello? Dad!" Danny shouted. "Uh huh...really...okay...I see...he did what? Oh man, that's terrible! How could he...okay...I see. Yeah, I'll be home soon! Bye." he hung up the phone. "Yes! We're finally going on a search and destroy mission to Wisconsin! This is what I've been waiting for."

"Alright." Sam shouted, as Danny landed on the ground. "Danny, why did you land here?"

"Because, this is the perfect spot, to do this!" He immediately grabbed Sam's waist, spun her around, and went in for the kiss, right on the lips. Sam just pulled from his grip.

"Danny, was that a fake-out make-out?" She asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Well, just use your imagination." He answered, knowing Sam would think of that kiss as a real kiss. "Come on! We have to meet the others back home!"

* * *

Everyone was strapped into the Fenton RV, and Maddie drove off, speeding to the one place she would shun forever. They sped to Wisconsin as fast as possible. Meanwhile, the others were watching Danielle in the back seat. 

"So, Vlad was trying to work you to death, even though you continued to respect him?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, because he said if I did, he would get me stabilized." Danielle replied, letting out a big, long yawn. "I guess he was lying the whole time."

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry about that anymore." Danny said. "Wow, you look pale, and sleepy. How long did he make you work?"

"Well, I was created 3 weeks before I met you."

"Wow, you must be exhausted." He took out a spare pilow he brought, and a blanket. "Why don't you get some sleep? You're going to need it when we take on Vlad."

"Thanks." Danielle let out another big yawn. "I'm glad you're my big brother." Those were her last words before she fell asleep right on Danny's leg.

"Man, this is so wrong." Jasmine complained. "She goofs up, and we have to spend four days crammed into the Fenton Family Ghost Assult Vehicle."

"Hey, if you were a clone of me, you'd feel the same way! Vlad is an evil comtaminated froot loop who can't stand us!" Danny yelled in a low voice, hoping not to wake Danielle. "He tried to rid the world of me just to get to my mom. He's still in love with my mom!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Jazz sarcastically remarked.

"Well, if you were paying attention the time we went to Wisconsin for the college reunion -"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Really? Wow. Hadn't noticed."

"Now kids -" Jack alerted. "Stop fighting each other and save your energy for when we fight Vlad. He's very tough, so we need everyone ounce of strength we have."

"Dad's right. We don't know what Vlad's planning, but one thing's for sure. We need to protect Danielle. This is her first day as a stabilized human being, and the gas is still affecting her. Not to mention that Vlad almost worked her to death."

"THAT MAN IS SO GOING DOWN! I'LL MURDER HIM NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES, WHETHER I HAVE TO RIP HIM APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE, OR ATOM BY ATOM!"

"Um, dad, those are the same thing."

"So, your point?"

"Dad..."

"I know, but still, Vladdy's not getting away with it, college buddy or not!" Jack roared from the front of the car so loudly, that the entire vehicle shook, and caused them to shake off course. "Mayday! Mayday! We're off course!"

"What was your first clue?" Jazz remarked as the entire vehicle shifted onto its side. Then, Tucker, Sam, Danny, and Danielle slid out of the window, and broke the glass, and went right out it, and crashing into the sidewalk, as the Rv kept driving on its side, as Jazz called out. "GUYS! MEET US AT WISCONSIN!" Before the RV sped off, the gang managed to hear that.

"Come on, guys, you heared her." Tucker said. "We have to get to Wisconsin. Maybe we can stop Vlad there are still meet up with our parents."

"You're right, Tucker." Danny said. "But what about Danielle?"

"Yeah, she's still out cold. The anisteture is still affecting her -"

"No, not that. Look!" Danny pointed at Danielle, while they just sighed and then looked at Danielle, and then gasped at her. Her body was jittering around slightly, and then it just stopped. She was breathing heavily, and she really couldn't fight it. But, after a few minutes of fighting it, it finally stopped, and Danielle then fell asleep again.

"Oh man, don't tell me she caught that Epilotocous disease too!" Tucker yelled.

"Oh no! This is bad, and there isn't a hospital near by. So, there's only one thing to do!" Danny jumped up into the air, and formed a glaring light around his body, changing his outlook from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. "I'm going to have to carry Danielle on my back until we get to Wisconsin. Sam, Tuck, you call my parents and tell them that Danielle is sick."

"Be careful dude." Tucker replied, opening his cell phone and dialing Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rv has stopped driving on its side, and everyone had fallen out of the car. They weren't injured much, but they were all worried that they weren't going to make it out. Jack's cell then rang, and he answered it. It was Tucker on the other line. 

Tucker told him about what happened with Danielle. How her body was jiterring around like crazy in her sleep. She was sweating buckets the whole time, and she was breathing heavily. She wouldn't respond when they were trying to wake her up, and she struggled to wake up. She hasn't moved since that time.

After Tucker had explained everything to Jack, he told Maddie, and Jazz the same thing, and then they called a near-by taxi, which didn't pay attention to them. The taxi just drove off, until Jack blasted them, then the taxi backed up.

"Sorry about that." He said. "I'm partially deaf."

"Not right now, sticky!" Jack yelled. "This is a real emergency! We need a ride to Madison Wisconsin!"

"I can take you as far as Bismark, North Dakota, but that's it."

Jack Fenton and the others sighed at this news, but knew it was their only hope. "We'll take it!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm glad that everyone likes this fanficton. That is probably the reason I got over 30 reviews in five chapters. So, I just want to thank everyone for that, and now, on witht the show!**

**

* * *

**Danny, Sam, and Tucker carried Danielle within the Fenton emergency capsule contaiment chamber they brought along. This way, Danielle could be safe from harm, and they could also make great time getting to Wisconsin. Soon, a taxi passed them, and Sam yelled, "Taxi!" to it, making it stop short.

"WHere to?" The taxi driver asked.

"Can you take us to Wisconsin?" She asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"I can take you as far as Bismark, North Dakota, but that's it. I only have enough gas to go that far."

"We'll take it!" Tucker yelled, as the gang all climbed in. But before the driver started the engine, he noticed something oddly familiar about Danny.

"Hey, I know you. You're the ghost kid called Danny Phantom!"

"Umm, yeah." Danny answered.

"Man, you're famous! So, what brings you to these parts?"

"Well, actually, we were on our way to Wisconsin, when, the family RV broke down and we got seperated from our family."

"I see. Well, don't worry. I can take you to North Dakota, but after that, you'll have to make your way to Wisconsin on your own.

* * *

**T**

**W**

**O**

**H**

**O**

**U**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**O**

**N**

**E**

**T**

**H**

**O**

**U**

**S**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**F**

**I**

**V**

**E**

**H**

**U**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**M**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**S **

**L**

**A**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Danny and the gang climbed out of the taxi after arriving in North Dakotaand they each waved goodbye to their taxi driver, and tehn Danny changed into his ghost form.He then took Sam and Tucker, and the capsule that Danielle was hiding in, and then blasted off into the sky, making the rest of the trip in the sky, hoping they would find the cure for Danielle and the back-stabbing Vlad Masters who is behind this.

* * *

**M**

**E**

**A**

**N**

**W**

**H**

**I**

**L**

**E**

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were trying to figure out a way to make the rest of their journey to Wisconsin, when they saw a peculier figure that looked like Danny, flying in the sky. He tried to get Danny's attention by waving his arms, but it did nothing. So Jazz screamed at him, but Danny mistook it for a ghostly call, and blasted Jazz, but then realized it was Jazz, and landed on the ground, immediately beginning to apologize.

"Sorry about that." Danny said.

"No worries." She replied. "So, uhh, where is Danielle?"

"Right here." Danny took out the protective capsule, and then threw it up in the air, which exploded into dust, and then revealed Danielle. "I made this capsule in case Danielle ever came back. It makes a small environment that is clean and toxic-free so it keeps the human, or in this case ghost, safe from any harm."

"Wow, impressive."

"I know. Now that we're all here, how about we try and make our way towards Vlad's house!"

"Alright!" Everyone shouted, as they made their way towards Wisconsin. Danielle fell asleep on Danny's back as he leaped into the air, soaring through the sky, not once looking back at Sam, the woman he loves.

**To be continued.**

Yeah, I admit I'm trying some new writing methods.I hope there aren't any confusions, because if there are, I'll try to explain them. I'm going to split this chapter into two parts because it is already getting too long. Next chapter, more D/S! But, no give aways. I want you guys to enjoy this chapter as much as possible.

**H**

**A**

**V**

**E**

**A**

**N**

**A**

**W**

**E**

**S**

**O**

**M**

**E**

**S**

**U**

**M**

**M**

**E**

**R**

**T**

**U**

**N**

**E**

**I**

**N**

**N**

**E**

**X**

**T**

**T**

**I**

**M**

**E**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**N**

**E**

**X**

**T**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**G**

**O**

**O**

**D**

**B**

**Y**

**E**

Announcment! Starting next week, I will be holding a newsurvey in my profile. It will concentrate on what you think would happen if DBZ crossed with DP! You may post your ideas in your reviews when you review my story!

**D**

**A**

**N**

**N**

**Y**

**P**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**T**

**O**

**M**

**R**

**U**

**L**

**E**

**S**

**I**

**W**

**I**

**L**

**L**

**N**

**O**

**T**

**L**

**E**

**T**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**H**

**O**

**W**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**F**

**I**

**G**

**H**

**T**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**P**

**O**

**W**

**E**

**R**


	7. A Day with the Newbie Part II

**Chapter 7: A Day with the Newbie Part II**

**A/N: Okay then, here is part II of A Day with the Newbie! I hate my computer! Today, when I tried to erase some things on fanfiction, it backspaced back to the doc manager, and I lost all my work! I never thought I'd say this, but...(Oh, and be prepared to be shocked in more ways than one!)  
**

**MY COMPUTER IS STUPID, IT IS SUCH A SON OF A #$(! i CAN'T STAND IT! iT NEVER LIKES ME, AND IT KNOWS I DON'T LIKE IT! IT IS SUCH A WASTE, I HATE IT! $(&u (# )#(# #$  
**

**Oh man, I am glad to get that off my chest. It felt good. And now, I am calm, and ready for action...but I still hate this contraption!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show! The only thing I do own is this plotline, AND my stupid computer that never works the way I want to!**

**

* * *

**

As the gang all raced down the road to Wisconsin, hoping they could finally be rid of Vlad Masters. They ran and ran for what seemed like hours, but finally, they made it to the edge of the state and heading to Minnesota! They decided to check into a hotel, and settle in for the night. Once checked into their rooms, they all decided to take a little video game break.

Tucker and Danny challenged each other in an all night battle in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Danny was SS4 Goku, and Tucker was SS4 Vegeta.

**A/N: That is my all time favorite game. Oh, and did I tell you the sequel is coming out? Check my profile in the next few days for more info on it.  
**

Sam decided to take a bath in the hot tub, to cool herself off. Maddie and Jack went to the park for some fireworks. Jazz decided to work on her college thesis on ghost envy. Danielle turned in early because she thought she was ill and wanted to sleep it off. She was a heavy sleeper, so she didn't wake up when Danny shook her. But he didn't care. He was happy enough to just sit by her side and watch her sleep all night.

The next morning, Jack and Maddie entered the room to see Danny fast asleep by Danielle's side, comforting her until she awaoke, and he had a big smile on his face. Danielle layed on her pillow, dreaming about her new life, and how it feels to sleep. Danny woke up to see his parents watching them.

"Morning guys." Danny mumbled. "Wow, I came here last night to see if Danielle was okay, and then I just konked out."

"Well, we think it's pretty brave of you to do that -" Jack said. "- to try and stay up all night to comfort Danielle."

"Thanks."

"HEY DANNY!" Sam called from the other room, and then ran into this room. "Morning, sleepy head." And then she kissed Danny on the lips.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Aww, you're funny."

"Yeah, I know. So, maybe today we should find a way to get to Wisconsin?"

"Oh yeah, right."

* * *

Jack and Maddie picked up the RV from repairs and declared it fixed. Boy, were they wrong. The car only had enough oil to get them to Wisconsin, not to Madison, Wisconsin. They also only had enough gas to get there. So, once their fuel tanks was empty, they just set the car on fire, and made the rest of the way on foot. 

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were too focused on their love for each other to see that they were heading to Wisconsin on foot. They kept making puppy faces at each other, and holding hands, until...

"Hey, we're right here!" Tucker yelled. "Do you even know where we are?"

"Nope." Danny smirked. "And _we _don't care." Everybody gasped, especially Danielle, and once Danny caught Danielle's sight, he immediately slapped his mouth shut, as Danielle ran away. "Me and my big mouth!"

"Danny, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Jack yelled. "You're so busy focusing on your relationship that you didn't even pay attention toy our big mouth!"

"JACK!" Maddie yelled.

"What?"

"Speaking of big mouths, you need to watch your language!"

"Sorry."

"But, he does have a point. You really hurt Danielle. I mean, she looks up to you as a brother, and you only care about your relationship."

Danny sighed as he was bored of hearing his parents ramble on, even though they were right, he didn't care. "Mom, Dad, are you done yet? I would like to -"

"See, that is exactly what she is -" She gasped, as he glowed green, and out popped.

"Why hello Jack."

"Vladdy!" Jack shouted, which echoed all over Wisconsin. In fact, Danielle heard this shriek, looked back, and saw Vlad standing there, holding Danny captive, and realized that Danny was overshadowing him.

"And now that your son, Daniel, is finally out of my way, I can now take you out, easily."

"Guess again, Vlad!" Maddie yelled, pulling out an ecto-gun. "We're well armed, and we know all your tricks." She fired the gun, but Vlad put up an Ecto-shield to protect himself, which was countered by the Fenton Ghost Weasel, which sucked the shield's energy away.

"Oh darn it!" Vlad screamed, while he was smashed into the ground.

"Darn is right!" Danielle yelld. She came up from behind Vlad and pinned him to the ground. "Your reign is over!"

"Great!" Jack yelled. "Now, let's get to Vlad' mansion and finally destroy it!"

* * *

**T**

**H**

**R**

**E**

**E**

**H**

**O**

**U**

**R**

**S**

**L**

**A**

**T**

**E**

**R**

As the family drove in their RV, they began to plain out their tactics. They deviced up the perfect plan to bring down the mansion. Jazz was going to sneak in the front and make a diversion. Danny and Danielle were going to go invisible and sneak in the boiling room for overheat the boiler. Jack and Maddie would disable the ghost shield so they could get in. And Tucker and Sam would disable the electricity so Vlad would be useless to Danny's power of light-up ghost rays.

But, during the car ride to Wisconsin, Danielle got car sick and threw up twice. She also fell asleep half way towards Wisconsin, and didn't wake up until the car hit some bumps. She had a hard time sleeping because of her sore throat and headache.

When the family reached Madison, Wisconsin, the family unloaded their supplies and weapons and amno as they neared the house. They each set out on their own, as they prepared to charge at the right moment. Of course, their treturous moment did not last long. Danielle began to see nothing through her eyes. She heard nothing, and saw nothing. But the last thing she heard, was "When I find that Vlad, I'm gonna tear him apart molecule, by molecule!" And then, it finally happened.

Danielle blacked out, and fell to the ground as the sweat poured down from her head. Danny could fell this blesssed curse in his palms, as he took noticed at what had happened to Danielle. He immediately took knowledge of this, even though it was too late...

**T**

**O**

**B**

**E**

**C**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**U**

**E**

**D**

Yes, the old cliffhanger gets you every time. I will never understand why you do not appreciate cliffhangers. But, that's life - well, your life anyway. LOL! More coming soon! Tune in next wekk for the exciting adventures of our little friends - The Weasel and the Beaver!

**Everyone who's in this story:** Hey!

**Me: **Got ya!


	8. A Day with the Newbie Part III

**Chapter 8: A Day with the Newbie Part III**

**A/N: Alrighty then! Here is Part III of this chapter. I know, I know, you hate me because I made you wait for the action - well TOUGH! YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY, WHEN I SAY IT, AND IF THAT INCLUDES WAITING WITH A CLIFFHANGER, THEN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITTTTTTTTTTT!**

**Me: _Smacks my evil twins. _**

**Twin: Oww.**

**Me: Shut up. And now that my evil twin's mouth has been put to rest, I can now get on with the important stuff in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, yadda yadda yadda. Butch created him, yadda yadda yadda. Taking credit for it would be copyright, yadda yadda yadda, you get the point.**

**Big announcment: As soon as this fanfic ends, it will be the last one for DP, for now at least. Check my profile for more info, but I am thinking of starting a new fanfiction for the Dragonball Z section.   
**

**

* * *

**"We've got a severe case of a muscular disease in here!"

"Hurry! Get us some muscle tissue!"

"This patient! We're losing her!"

"Hurry. Get me an oxygen mask!"

"On it!"

These words circled Danielle and the whole Fenton family as Danielle was diagnosted with a dangerous muscle disease. They do not know if they can cure Danielle, but they do know that Vlad is responcible for it, and they cannot let him get away with it. However, they were too worried about Danielle to think about their revenge plan on Vlad. However, Danny had his attention undivided on the prime focus: Vlad.

He immediately took off with all the equipment the family brought with them in a dire attempt to try and defeat Vlad on his own. Fortunetly, due to Danny being half ghost, he did not trigger the ghost sensors Vlad had out. Instead, he used these sensors to draw Vlad out.

"Well, child, I supposed you were expecting me." Vlad snarled. "After all, Danielle's illness was the perfect distraction."

"I know what you want, but you're just--wait, did you say that you gave Danielle that illness?"

"Yep. I knew it was the perfect way to get you here."

"Well, Vlad? I guess you know what comes next?" Danny took out the Spector Deflector and then wrapped in on Vlad's waist. It gave Vlad a small shock, but he still shrieked.

"Oww, that - that - that - that hurt! A lot!"

"You're scared of that little piece of junk? I've faced much more deadly things than that and they've hurt worse than that!"

"Oh, you are such a baby!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A creepy little boy, with creepy little powers." Vlad smirked as he repeated Spectra's words to Danny's face, who immediately smacked the Spector Deflector, and charged it up with his own Ectoplasmic Energy, shocking Vlad furtuer. Vlad screamed hard at the pain, not once stopping for a breath, which was a sign to Danny that he was scared. SO Danny took this opertunity to strike Vlad, which pelted him into a wall, where Vlad got really angry, which could not be exposed as Danny charged at him fast and swift, punching him several times, and kicking him several times. Finally, Vlad gave in and faked an unconsciousness. Danny took this as a sign of Vlad's trick, and faked his victory. Vlad charged at him, but Danny countered with a ghost ray, which knocked Vlad out, cold!

Danny then took a powdered residou of muscular valkistetine. (The cure for the muscular disease) He then swooped off back to the hospital, hoping that he didn't miss the deadline.

* * *

"This is bad!" Sam yelled. "Danielle's not going to make it out in time! I just hope that Danny can make it back in time!" 

"Don't worry!" Tucker said. "Danny's never let anyone down before, and he's certainly not going to start with his sister."

"I hope you're right. I mean, Danielle's young. She barely had a real life, so it was possible for her to get this way --" Before Sam could finish, a doctor came out of the operating room, with a face with both happiness and worry.

"So, is our baby girl okay?" Maddie asked, crying at what she just called Danielle: "Her baby girl."

"Well, the good news, the treatment was a success and your girl will be fine. The bad news, we had to stop her heart."

"WHAT?"

"Hear me out on this one. See,t he muscular disease was causing her heart to speed up, to a pace not even she could keep up with, and everyone knows if a heart beats too fast, the patient gets too much blood and can burst her arteries. But, if we stopped the heart for just enough time, the arteries can drain themselves of the blood. The extra blood she got was being stored in her muscle tissue, which caused some of them to burst open. But, thankfully, once the body was drained of the extra blood, we were able to restart her heart, thus, giving her life back."

"It's very crutial that you do not make a lot of noise while you're in there. Her heart still needs to recover from the several shocks it got from being started up again. So, please, do your best to be quiet."

"Listen up, mister --" Jack shouted.

"See, that's what I'm talking about."

"Hey --"

"Jack, quiet!" Maddie yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you're not, I will be forced to call the cops on you."

"Oh, alright!" Jack sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at his lab, Vlad was making a vicious plan to get back at Danny, and it involved with a certain town called Amity Park. But what Vlad is planning will just have to wait until next time. 

I'm sorry about the length of this chapter and the evil cliffhanger. But I am popping up with new ideas so fast that they are just like weasels popping up out of holes. So, the next chapter will be the last one with an epilouge, so keep your shorts on.


	9. A Day with the Newbie Part IV

**Chapter 9: A Day with the Newbie Part IV**

**A/N: After doing some thinking about my fanfictions and my summer vacation, I have decided that this will be the last chapter of the story, which will include the epilouge in it, so it will be the longest chapter of the story. But I hope you have enjoyed it thus far. The truth is, I'm having writer's block lately. But... if you were smart enough to check my profile, you would know that I'm ending this fanfic because I wish to start a new one, the next one for the DBZ section. Check my profile for the full summary of it soon!**

**Disclaimer: Here we go again. I do not own Danny Phantom, yadda yadda yadda. Butch Hartman created it, yadda yadda yadda. This show is awesome, yadda yadda yadda, you get the point.**

**But first, I will post the full summary of my thoughts of my next fanfic right here. If you don't like Dragonball Z, or don't know what it is, then this fanfic ain't for you.  
**

**Current summary for: Sayian Savage**

**After Kid Buu is defeated, the World Martial Arts Tournament  
**

**Sorry if this isn't a good plot, but it's my first DBZ fanfic. Hmm, maybe it'd be better as a DP fanfic..but then it wouldn't have the right pazaz...Umm, while I talk to myself, you guys enjoy this final chapter. Oh, and did I tell you I lost all my work the other day? I was so mad that I was ready to murder anyone, including my own mother! Pardon my French.**

**The plot is not the official plot for the fanfiction. It may change, but it should be awesome, either way. **

**

* * *

**Vlad looked into his crystal ball and saw Danielle struggling to stay awake. She groaned and moaned in pain as doctors tried to cure her by taking out some of her blood. She whined at the pain she took with several needles into her arm. She also screamed in pain with each pinch of blood taken out of her body.

Everyone else just stared at the unrevolting Danielle as she underwent the pain and revolting treatments in order to drain her body of her blood. Nobody could bare to watch it, not even Danny, which is why he turned away to look at the refreshment table.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked. "Can't you see that Danielle is in trouble?"

"That's just it!" Danny yelled in Sam's face. "I can't bare to see Danielle like that! Even witht he cure, she won't pull through! I just know it! And the only thing we can do to even have less than the slightest hope of keeping Danielle alive is to defeat Vlad! But I can't even do that alone! I need help!"

"And you're gonna get it! Danielle may be out, but the odds are still in our favor. During your last fight with him, Tuck and I snuck some of his gadgets out of his lab. Hopefully, they'll give you the upper edge."

"I seriously doubt it. Vlad has twenty years of experience. _Twenty years!_"

"So?"

"Sam, you don't get it! The first time I fought him, I could barely keep up!"

"That was before..."

"Don't try and cheer me up, Sammy. It's not workin', so get over it! I don't need these gadgets. I can beat Vlad without these dumb contrapsions."

"Okay, so you don't need the weapons. But at least let Tuck and I come with you."

* * *

**B**

**A**

**C**

**K**

**A**

**T**

**V**

**L**

**A**

**D**

**S**

**L**

**A**

**B**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker managed to break into Vlad's mansion, and get passed all of the ghost sensors. They snuck passed all the Ecto-drones Vlad had out, and all the security cameras layed out. However, they were unable to sneak past Vlad himself.

"Well, children, have you come to defeat me?" Vlad angrily snarled.

"Nope." Danny answered. "We have come to destroy you. I won't let you harm Danielle anymore! She's been through enough! Can't you see that killing her won't help anyone?"

"It'll help me. I need to get revenge on her for ruining my cloning project."

"You know what. Vlad? You're a sick, little man."

"Thank you. At last, we're on the same page."

"Yeah. We both want to kill you" Danny held out his hand in the direction of VLad, and his hand began to glow a bright green, as Danny charged up his ghost ray. He then saw little stars sparkling around his hand, and then he fired the ghost ray, but Vlad evaded it by countering it with his own ghost ray. They connected in a beam struggle.

Danny pushed his beam with all his might, and it slowly moved closer to Vlad, but Vlad pushed his beam hard, and it pushed Danny's beam back to him. They both pushed harder and harder, until Danny just decided to give up, and go intangible to avoid the beams. Then, with a swift movement, he struck Vlad hard, into a wall.

Vlad immediately stood up and transformed into his ghostly side, and then started punching Danny hard, until finally, Vlad unleashed all of his Ecto-drones on the trio. They immediately ran away from them to leave Danny there to fight them off as they rushed back to the hospital.

* * *

**M**

**E**

**A**

**N**

**W**

**H**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**C**

**K**

**A**

**T**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**H**

**O**

**S**

**P**

**I**

**T**

**A**

**L**

Swarms of ghosts were circling the outside of the building, with Pariah Dark leading them to the path of victory. Each team of ghosts had at least ten ghosts, but Sam and Tucker knew they would have to defeat them in order to help Danielle. So, Tucker took out his specialty: _Foley, by Tucker Foley._

He then sprayed all the ghost with it, stunning them for a few seconds. He then took out Maddie's emergency lipstick Ecto-shooter. He shot every ghost that he could see, and Tucker had 40/20 vision.

Once the building was clear of ghosts, with the exception of Pariah Dark, (Hey, a small ecto-beam from a lipstick can't hurt him) the two rushed over to Danielle's room, only to find her records say she was released from the hospital.

* * *

**B**

**A**

**C**

**K**

**A**

**T**

**V**

**L**

**A**

**D**

**S**

**M**

**A**

**N**

**S**

**I**

**O**

**N**

Vlad and Danny's fight continued, with Danny having the upper hand. However, Danny was out of Ectoplasmic energy, so he couldn't use any of his ghost rays, while Vlad could still duplicate himself to make up to three copies of himself, which he used to thrash Danny, badly. They repeatedly bammed Danny in the ribs, then the mouth, and then repeated -- until Danny fell unconscious, with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, but Danny didn't respond. Vlad lifted Danny over his head, and then prepared to throw him into the ceiling. when all of a sudden, he started coffing.

"Uhh, do you smell dog doo and coconut logs?" Danny asked, also coffing as he slowly woke up.

"Actually, I smell moca cola and fudge balls." Vlad replied, glimpsing a sight of Tucker Foley spraying his all over body spray: _Foley, by Tucker Foley._

"Bullseye." Tucker murmured, taking out the lipstick Ecto-shooter, and shooting it at the off-guard Plasmius. He fell to the ground, and so did Danny. But he immediately got up and quickly grabbed the Plasmius Maximus, and then went invisible, to await his final moment of triump.

* * *

**B**

**A**

**C**

**K**

**A**

**T**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**H**

**O**

**S**

**P**

**I**

**T**

**A**

**L**

Danielle had just cleared the remaining ghosts out of the building, and then rushed over to Vlad's mansion, hoping she wasn't too late. However, she had no idea of the trouble she had just gotten herself into. However, she just continued her journey.

* * *

**M**

**E**

**A**

**N**

**W**

**H**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**T**

**V**

**L**

**A**

**D**

**S**

**M**

**A**

**N**

**S**

**I**

**O**

**N**

Danny was still invisible, still holding the Plasmius Maximus as he awaited for Vlad to slip up. Vlad also went invisible to search for Danny. Once he spotted him, he blasted him with a ghost ray, but Danny went intangible to avoid it, and then went in for the kill. However, Vlad countered by plumiting Danny to the ground with his fists. Danny was out of options until...

The wall bursts open, and out pops today's hero. She pummled Vlad hard, until he gave up. He fell to the ground unconscious, and did not wake up again, and then Danielle grabbed the real cure, drank it up, and regained all her ghost energy.

"Danielle!" Danny yelled. "You're okay!"

"Yep. This old gal ain't ready to kick the bucket just yet." She murmered, as the four of them just sprung into the joys of laughter.

* * *

**B**

**A**

**C**

**K**

**A**

**T**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**F**

**E**

**N**

**T**

**O**

**N**

**S**

**H**

**O**

**U**

**S**

**E**

"Wow, I can't believe you guys beat Vlad by yourself." Jack exclaimed.

"We're so proud of you!" Maddie yelled.

"Yeah, for all your hard work, you should get a metal." Jazz sarcastically remarked.

"Oh, that's right!" Sam yelled. "Danny, the award ceremony."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, guys, we gotta go!"

* * *

**B**

**A**

**C**

**K**

**A**

**T**

**C**

**A**

**S**

**P**

**E**

**R**

**H**

**I**

**G**

**H**

**A**

**U**

**D**

**I**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**I**

**U**

**M**

Everyone was once again gathered in the auditorium to honor their great ghost hero: Danny Phantom.

"Danny Phantom --" The mayor exclaimer with pride. "--for your hard work and dedication to protecting this town, we folks of Amity Pakr owe you a dubt of graditute, and an apology. We folks never gave you a chance to tell your side of the story, and we feel very guilty about that. So, as an award to this town, we present you with 'honarary hero of thse year' award." The mayor then handed Danny a big metal made of Aztec gold, and placed it around his neck, as everybody cheered for him.

This day would be remembered as one of the greatest days of everyone's life, especially Danny Fenton's.

**The end.**

**Alright, it's over. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, keep on the lookout in the Dragon ball Z section for my next fanfiction, and enjoy your summer!**

**H**

**A**

**V**

**E**

**A**

**W**

**O**

**N**

**D**

**E**

**R**

**F**

**U**

**L**

**S**

**U**

**M**

**M**

**E**

**R**


End file.
